Affair in Full Throttle
by Mizu-Bara
Summary: Kagome is dating Inuyasha in the present-day. He constantly leaves her for Kikyou and one day, while out with Sessomaru, she realizes she has feelings for him. Eventual lemon. A bit of OOC. SesshomaruxKagome.


**I began writing this a long time ago and just never got to typing it out… Or finishing it completely. I really like these two as a couple and I think I did a pretty good job with the story, even though Sesshomaru is rather OOC (out of character.) I hope you enjoy. Please rate and/or review! 3**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome sighs as she looks in the mirror for the tenth time tonight. She is just about to take the clip out of her hair when the doorbell rings and she jumps for it, trying to calm herself down as she turns the doorknob and smiles at her visitor. "Good evening, Kagome." Kagome's face drops when she sees not her boyfriend, but his older brother, Sesshomaru. She groans, making Sesshomaru frown as well. "Nice to see you, too." He says. Kagome smiles sadly. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. It's just that this is the third time he's canceled plans with me since we've been dating and he can't even tell me himself anymore obviously." Sesshomaru stares at her stoically and after a moment, she gestures inside. "Would you like to come in?" She offers hospitably. "Actually," Sesshomaru says with a hint of smugness in his eyes, "I've been given orders to take you out myself. Inuyasha sends his apologies." She nods, hr mouth still smiling, and her eyes still showing hints of loneliness. "Oh come on, I'm not all that bad." Sesshomaru smiles sarcastically and holds out his arm. Kagome flashes a quick half smile at him and takes it.

The two sit in almost dead silence for several minutes until Kagome starts whistling. Sesshomaru takes his eyes off the road and glares at her from the corner of his eye until she looks back and stops, embarrassed. Sesshomaru takes the hint and turns on the radio. Kagome gasps when she realizes what song is playing, then begins singing along. "Am I not pretty enough? Is my heart too broken?" As se sings, her joyful face starts to become more and more lifeless. Sesshomaru hears it in her voice as well and looks at her, interested. Do I cry too much? Am I too outspoken? Don't I make you laugh? Should I try it harder? Why do you see…right…through me…?" Her melodic voice goes flat and you can now feel the sadness in the air. "So I take it either things are not going so good with my idiotic half brother or…you have had some very bad tacos?" Sesshomaru smirked, turning off the radio. Kagome cracked a smile as well, causing Sesshomaru to suddenly light up and point to her face. "Ah ha! O you can smile!" She stare at him, wide-eyed, and then giggles. "You're a nut." They both beam at each other as they turn into the parking lot of a bar. Kagome looks out the window, bewildered. She is too distracted by the building to notice Sesshomaru has already gotten out and gone around to open her door for her. "Not fancy enough, I presume?" He raises an eyebrow. Kagome blushes and steps out of the car. "No, it's not that… I just… Never saw you as a bar kind of guy, you know?" She stumbles over her words. They walk inside together. "I'm not 80 years old, you know, I do still know how to have fun." Kagome's blush deepens. "Well yea, I know but…" She covers her face with her hair and turns away from him. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder and turns her back to face him, grinning. "Let's find a table." She nods, biting her bottom lip lightly. When they find a place to sit, the waitress comes up, staring admiringly at Sesshomaru, of course, and asks for their order. "I'll just have a beer and…for the lady?" he gestures to Kagome and the server unhappily tears her eyes from Sesshomaru. "Diet Coke, please." She nods and, before going to place the order, takes one more look at Sesshomaru's glorious face and sighs to herself. "Wow… Quite the ladies man, are we?" Kagome says once the girl is out of earshot while quirking a brow. "Yea, well…" He shrugs, grinning boldly. The woman comes back with their drinks and Sesshomaru immediately takes a big gulp of his while Kagome eyes him questioningly. He sighs and reminds her, "Not eighty…" Kagome looks down at the ground, soda cupped in her hands on the table. "I'll be right back," She excuses herself and scurries off to the bathroom. Nearly every eye was on her as she walked, including Sesshomaru's. He glared at the rest of them and whatever thoughts they were thinking instantly vanished from fear of being murdered.

--------------------------------------------------Ten Minutes Later----------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome emerges from the restroom and searches around for Sesshomaru, only to find him with a bunch of other guys, stumbling and laughing. "Oh my gosh…" She goes to his side and helps him back to their table. "Hey-He-Hey Kagome…you, you are really pretty in that dress, ya know?" He stutters, almost tipping over a chair in his drunken stupor. Kagome sighs and slides him down into the booth. "No more drinks. It's obvious you have had quite enough." Music begins to play in the background and everyone looks to the stage where a spotlight shines on a short, dark-haired man. "How's everyone doin' tonight?" He asks into the mic. Several drunken applauses are heard, followed by even more snickers. "You know what tonight is… Karaoke Night!" More drunken cheers. Sesshomaru stands up and wobbles to the stage. Kagome tries to grab his shirt but fails. "What are you doing?!" She whispers sternly. He pushes the man out of the way and points to the man by the stereo system. The music begins to play and Sesshomaru sings in his usually beautiful voice. Unfortunately, this is not a usual day and there are obvious misplaced highs and lows in the song. "Baby, I just don't get it. Do you enjoy being hurt?" He winks foolishly at Kagome, who in turn covers her face by blocking the sides of her head with her hands and sinking into her seat. "I know you smell the perfume, the makeup on his shirt. You don't believe his stories, you know that they're all lies. Bad as you are, you stick around. And I just don't know why." Kagome's expression softens and she stares in awe at this absurd man. "If I was your man, baby you'd never worry bout what I do. I'd be coming home back to you every night, doing you right." He thrusts at these words and everyone bursts into laughter, even Kagome. She has a flashback of the many times Inuyasha has fit this exact song, coming home smelling like his ex-girlfriend, Kikyou, canceling on her, giving her phony excuses like "going to my boss's house" or "helping a friend repaint." She sighs to herself and loses herself in the song.


End file.
